The New Girl In Town
by I-am-Bex
Summary: what happens when Max and Angel,sisters,are the new girls? what happens when a guy who she thinks is a sexist pig, decides that he like her? this story has been adopted by two other authors, I list them in the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I had this idea sitting in the car, and I hope you like is. This is not a Gallagher girl story, but a Maximum Ride story. I REALLY HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Max, I don't want to go."

"I know, Angel, but we have to."

"Why did we have to move? I liked Arizona, why did we have to move to Washington D.C.?"

"I loved Arizona too, but you know why we moved."

"Yeah, Daddy got promoted, and mommy got transferred, I don't like being the new kid."

"I don't either, but we have to. You'll make lots of friends, Angel, I know you will"

"You will too, Max"

"Come on Ange; let's get to the bus stop."

"Ok"

Ok, so there are some things you probably want to know. So I am Maximum Ride Bachelder, Angel is my sister, she is Angel Bethany Bachelder, our parents are doctor Iliana Ella Martinez-Bachelder, and our father is Jeb Liam Bachelder. He is a scientist, and she is a vet, like an animal vet. Dad got a promotion, and he got to go anywhere, and mom got transferred. We got sent to Washington D.C., and we used to live in Arizona. I'm fifteen, and I am in ninth grade, angel is seven and she is in the first grade. We are going to a new school; luckily this one doesn't have uniforms, like the last one did.

We got to the school, and we went straight to the office. "Excuse me"

"Yes, how may I help you?" an office lady said from behind the desk.

"Yes, we are new students. I'm Maximum Bachelder, and this is my little sister, Angel Bachelder. I need my schedule, and I need to know where to drop her off" I said sweetly.

"Of course, the elementary school is on the other side of the parking lot, and she is in room 135 with Mrs. Clemons. And here is your schedule, your homeroom is room 214, Jennifer-Joy will be your guide today."

"But call me JJ"

"Oh, hey" I said, turning around to see a girl almost as tall as me, which is pretty impressive since I'm 5' 11", so she must be 5' 10". "I'm Max." I held out my hand, and she shook it. "And this is my little sister, Angel" Angel also held out her hand.

"So elementary first?" JJ asked

"Yeah, can you show me?"

"Yeah, my little brother is the third grade. His name is Zephyr, what were my parents thinking?" (Zephyr is the Gasman)

"Remember our names, Maximum and Angel"

"I like them"

"Haha, thanks."

We walked Angel to her class, and she immediately made friends with two girls, Jenifer and Megan. (I made them up)

"Bye, Ange, see you after school"

"Bye, Max!" she said

We walked back to the secondary school, "So where are you transferring from?" she asked

"I used to like in Arizona, but Mom got transferred here"

"I hope you love it! Oh, before I forget, stay away from Miranda, Gina, Stephanie, and Shellie, they are the popular crowd. Nobody really likes them, but they spread rumors faster than wildfire, so everyone pretends they do. Iggy, Nick (Fang), Zach, and Josh are total jocks. They all play football, and Nick is the quarterback."

"So, they are basically stuck up arrogant jerks, who can't spell worth crap?"

"Pretty much, except, Iggy is a great cook, sometimes he brings in snacks."

"Cool. So who is cool to hang with?"

"Carmon and Ginny, they are so much fun. We were planning to go to the mall today, want to come?"

"Sure, I'll have to drop off Angel at home, but after that, yeah."

"Cool, Carmon has a driver's license, so she will drive us; she'll even drive you and Angel home to drop her and your stuff off"

"Awesome" I suddenly dropped to a whisper. "Who is Mr. dark and mysterious?"

"That's Nick, strawberry blonde is Iggy, green eyes is Zach, and brown hair is Josh." She answered.

"I'm guessing the tramps in miniskirts are the Gina crew?" I asked, because Gina was obviously the leader.

"Exactly, skinny jeans is Carmon, and dark blue dress with the silver belt is Ginny." We walked over to them.

"Hey, JJ whose this?" Carmon asked

"I'm Max"

"Max? Is that short for something?"

"Yeah, Maximum Ride Bachelder, weird, right? I don't know what my parents were thinking"

"I like it, it's unique. I'm Ginaveve but everyone calls me Ginny."

"I'm Carmon, only a select few can call me Cam, and you are now the third person allowed to call me that."

"Cool, just call me Max, or Rie, that's what some of the people at my old school used to call me."

"Ok"

We went through the day, which was incredibly boring, except in gym class. We were going to learn some self defense, and I was pared with Mr. dark and mysterious himself, Nick. "You punch hard for a girl" he said, he got a strange glint in eye that I didn't recognize.

I got a little angry and punched as hard as I could in his stomach. His breath left in a whoosh, and he fell backwards, trying to catch his breath. "That hard enough for you, smart alack?" I snarled, then I bent down and whispered into his ear "I hate sexist pigs like you; you think you can take anyone, especially a girl. I never want to talk to you again, cause your just a jerk." The bell rang for the end of class, and the end of the day. Thank god, now I just have go pick up Angel, drop her off at home, then go to the mall.

"Hey, Rie, wait up!" JJ caught up with me, and started talking about that last punch. "Oh my gosh! That was so awesome! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I had to take self defense at my old school; he just really ticked me off"

"What did you say to him after?"

"Oh, I just said something about him being a sexist pig."

"You are so awesome!" we both laughed, met up with Ginny and Carmon, and picked up Angel.

"Max! I had the best day ever! I have two friends already! I'm so excited about tomorrow! We are going on a field trip to the white house and some monuments, I can't wait!"

"That's amazing, Ange, I'm going to drop you off at home, then Carmon" I pointed to Carmon "Ginny" I pointed to Ginny "JJ and I are going to the mall, ok?"

"Ok, but Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy me a new outfit?"

"For tomorrow?"

"Yeah, a cute one, with a lot of purple?"

"Of course, I got you covered."

Cam drove us to my house and we dropped Angel and my backpack off.

"So, Rie, what's the story?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are so great with Angel, and she obviously loves you so much."

"Oh, well, dad is a scientist who works in this big organization and he works like 14 hours a day, and my mom is a vet. She works ten hours a day and she is always on call, so she will get called in at anytime. It's been like that since I was three. My aunt or grandma would take care of me during the day, and then when mom would come home she would pick me up. When Angel was born, I was nine, and I practically raised her. So we are very close. We hardly ever fight. I wish I could say the same thing about my parents and I. we always fight, because I feel like they are abandoning her, and me, and they say it's just to keep food on the table, and a roof over our heads, but, I don't know, I hate it."

"Wow, I'm sorry" JJ said. I had just noticed, that Ginny was silently crying in the front seat.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly on hyper alert.

"Oh, it's just, umm, my parents are the same way, only, my sibling is 20 and he moved out at 18, and it's just me, but they don't care."

"I'm sorry, I know, it sucks, I wish our parents cared. My plan is, when I'm 18 I'm going to move out, and I'm going to take Angel with me. I am going to take care of her, even if my parents don't."

"I wish my brother thought the same way" Ginny mumbled, then she wiped away her tears, turned on the radio, and we all sang along with ET by Katie Perry. We got to the mall, and went to DEB to buy Angel's outfit. You know how I told you that I am 5' 11", well Angel is seven and she is almost 4' 4", so we shopped at DEB. I bought her a purple t-shirt with white and pink wings on the back and a silver fleur-de-lis with pink sequins on the front, we also bought dark wash skinny jeans, and silver and purple zebra flats. Then we went to the food court, and then to JC Penney, then to a few others. We got back to the house at around 8:30. "Thanks for the ride, Cam"

"No problem, I'll see you Monday." We had already dropped Ginny and JJ off, so I was the last stop.

"Maximum Ride Bachelder, do you realize what time it is?"

"8:30, why?"

"What do you think you are doing, coming home this late?" my mom said.

"I was at the mall with a couple friends, I told Angel where I was, and I didn't spend any of your money, I used my own money, and I was home before my 10 o'clock curfew. I don't see the problem."

"You have homework."

"No, I don't, and it's Friday, if I did, I would have had all weekend to finish it." I said trying to keep my calm, incase Angel came down and saw us fighting.

"Don't talk back to me, I am your mother!"

"Some mother you have been, we never see you or dad! You are never around, I practically raised her!"

"We pay for you food, house, school, and your entire life!"

"That is only material stuff, I want a mother and a father and so does Angel!"

"Don't you dare say anything like that to me!" she yelled, and then slapped me across the face, hard. Her eyes went wide, and I got angry. I turned and ran up the stairs, grbbed angel's and my backpacks for school, two duffel bag, and started packing Angel's an my stuff. We shared a room so it was easy. I put the new outfit into her bag, and then stuffed it with more of our stuff. I grabbed my cell phone charger, stuck it in my purse, and started to leave. Just then, Angel, came in "What is going on?" she had just gotten out of the shower.

"We are leaving"

"Why"

"I'll explain later"

"Ok, where are we going?"

"Hold on" I then dialed Carmon's number. After two rings, she answered

"Hello"

"Hey, Cam, can you come and pick me and Angel up?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'll explain later, just come, as fast as you can, please"

"Ok, Rie, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, Cam"

"No problem" then we hung up.

"Max, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when Cam gets here. We are going to wait outside"

We heard a door slam, then water running, mom was taking a bath. Good, she'll be in there for at least twenty minutes. We walked outside, and five minutes later, Cam picked us up. We drove back to her house, and we all went up to her room.

"Angel, my mom is making cookies, do you want to go down and help her? She'll let you have the first one when they're done"

Angel perked up, said ok, and ran out of the room. "Rie, what's wrong?"

"Mom and I got into a fight again. I told her that we never see her, and she said it's to provide everything for us. I told her that we don't care about stuff and we want actual parents, not just stuff providers. And she told me not to talk back to her, and then she slapped me across the face. I didn't know what to do, so I packed angels and my stuff, called you to pick me up, and then we waited outside for you to pick me up. I don't want her growing up around that, I don't want her to be abused."

"Is this the first time she has hit you?"

"Well, no. a couple years ago she slapped me across the face, when I was ten. My mom was stressed about Angel crying, and dad was always gone, and we got into a fight. I thought it was just because she was stressed, but this time, I don't understand."

"It's ok, I'm here for you, Ginny is here for you, and JJ is here for you. It'll all be ok." I started crying, and Cam hugged me. "I'll call Ginny and JJ and see if they will come over."

"Ok" she helped me onto her bed, and called the others

"Hey, JJ, can you come over" pause "I know it's short notice, but Rie needs us right now" pause "thanks"

"Hey, Ginny, can you come over" pause "Because, Rie needs us" pause "great, thanks"

"They are on their way, It'll all be ok, I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a really long chapter, but I really wanted to get this story going.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I already have fans and I have only posted one chapter for this one. I hope you love this chapter and all its glory! Thanks all!**

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell rang "I'll be right back" I nodded and Cam ran to the door.

"Where is she?" I heard Ginny's worried voice.

"My room, thanks for coming. She is a mess"

I heard them running to the room, then I saw Ginny's head peek around the door, followed by JJ, and then Cam. "Hey, Rie, what happened?" JJ asked cautiously, but friendly.

"Mom and I got into a fight, she hit me, I packed my and Angel's stuff, and called Cam to come pick me up" I replied, but I was sobbing.

"Oh my gosh" I heard a small seven year old voice from out in the hall, and then saw Cam, Ginny, and whirl to look at my baby sister.

"Angel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that" I quickly apologized.

"She hit you? like, really hit you?"

"Um, yes, but don't worry about it, I'm fin and…"

She cut me off "You are not fine, a blind person could see that you aren't fine, and she had no right to hit my sister! And she calls herself a mother" she practically yelled.

"Angel, this is my fight, and I'm choosing to walk away, don't go challenging me, her, or dad, because I don't want us to fight, mom will find away to justify what she did, and dad will always take her side. Don't do anything, I'll figure something out but please, Angel, don't do anything." I pleaded

"Ok, but it's only because _you _asked me to. I'm going to go have another cookie."

"Ok, Angel"

She walked out of the room, and Cam closed the door "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, should I call child protective services?"

"Yes, no mother should do that, and we will let you and Angel live at my house. We have an extra room that Angel can have, and we can bring another bed into my room for you, I'll have to talk to my parents of course, but I know they won't have a problem with it. You, Angel, and I will go to the police tomorrow, and take care of it." Cam said all of this in one breath. "I'll be right back" then she ran out, to talk to her parents, I assume. "Rie, I know just what you need" then JJ got up and ran out too, and Ginny walked over, sat on the bed, and hugged me.

"Rie, I'm sorry. This shouldn't happen to anybody, especially not you." she soothed.

JJ then ran through the door with three big cartons of ice cream, mint chocolate chip, chocolate chip cookie dough, and snickers. Then Cam ran into the room and said "Mom is coming with us tomorrow, and she said you two can move in"

"Thanks Cam, I'm really sorry for calling all of you here, to take care of me, and on such short notice."

"Don't apologize. Friends are here for each other through hard times, good times, and times where we are just being weird or stupid or both. And we are your friends, and we are here for you" Ginny stated. Then we dug into the ice cream, and watched movies all night. We did each other's nails and hair, and finally went to bed around 3 in the morning.

**The next morning!**

We woke up at 11 o'clock, and Cam, Angel, Cam's mom, and I got ready, and left for the police station. Ginny and JJ were going to stay at Cam's house until we got back. "Hi" a young woman police officer said "I am officer Morgan, I work with child services, I was told that you needed to talk with someone from my department"

"Yes" Cam's mom answered.

"What can I do for you? Are you their mother?"

"Well, Carmon here is my daughter, but Max here is Carmon's friend, and Angel is Max's little sister. And we are here to report child abuse."

"Who are you charging?" how could she not tell? I have a hand shaped bruise on the side of my face.

"My mother" I answered.

"Did she abuse you?"

"Yes"

"Was this the first time?"

"No"

"When was the first time?"

"A couple years ago, when I was ten, she hit me. I am fifteen now."

"When was the last time she hit you?"

"Last night"

"What did you do after she hit you?"

"I packed my sister's and my things and went to Cam's house."

"Do you have any family?"

"My parents were only children, and all of my grandparents died a long time ago."

"Then, I am going to have to put you in foster care"

"We, my husband and I, would like them to live with us. We are foster parents, and want them to live at our house" Cam's mom said.

"I'll check the system, if you are in it then I will get the paperwork, and we will figure this all out."

"Thank you, should we wait here?"

"Yes, it will only take me about ten minutes, I will be right back, oh and max, do you want to press charges?" I looked to Cam, then to Angel, then to Cam's mom, and then back to Officer Morgan.

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll be back"

After she left, Angel looked at me and said "Max, I don't ever want to live with mommy again. She scares me."

"Don't worry, Angel, we won't, ever again" I pulled her onto my lap, and held her close.

Ten minutes later, Officer Morgan came back and said "You do turn out to be in the system, and here is the paper work. Max and Angel Bachelder can move in with you as soon as you like."

"Thank you, I'll fill this out now."

"And I will talk to Mrs. Bachelder" I gulped and nodded. Cam's mom filled out the paperwork and we went back to Cam's house, and my new home.

When we got there, my mom was standing at the door; I looked up to Cam's room to see Ginny and JJ looking out of her window, looking scared.

We got out and Mrs. Marsden, Cam's mom, told us to go inside. We went inside, and ran to Cam's room and opened the window to hear what they said.

"Leave. You have no right to be here, on my property."

"I want to talk to my daughter"

"Well, too bad, She doesn't want to talk to you, neither of them do."

"You have no right to talk to me like that. I am their mother, and you are nobody"

"You have something wrong; you are no longer their legal guardian. I am, and I don't want you here" just as she finished saying that, the police, including Officer Morgan, drove up. JJ grabbed Angel and left, and we watched as my mother got arrested, but I was completely ok with it.

**TIME SKIP! MONDAY**

"hey" my gosh, can't he leave me alone?

"Go away, Nick, I can't deal with you right now."

"What's your deal?" he asked, he started to sound angry. Why" I am the one whose mother just got arrested for abusing and neglecting her children.

"Maybe you didn't here, idiot, but she said she doesn't want to talk to you" Cam snarled, and stepped in between me and Nick.

"Maybe I don't care, and I want to talk to her" he snarled back. I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him. I flipped him over my head, pressed my knee into his chest, and said "You don't want to mess with me right now."

"And why is that?"

"Nick, leave her alone." Iggy came up, looked at him, and started laughing.

"No, I want to know why she is being such a witch"

"You really want to know?" he nodded "Friday night my mom hit me, Saturday morning my parents got arrested; now my sister and I live with Carmon. Happy, now leave me the freak alone!" I commanded. He shut up, and I got off of him. He stormed off, and Iggy looked at me. "Holy crap, dude, I'm sorry. He's a jerk, I'm really sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault Iggy, I just can't deal with him right now." He gave me a hug, and then ran off down a hall.

"Where do you think he is going?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea"

We went through the first four periods of the day, with no sign of Iggy, and really boring classes. We got to lunch, and we all sat at our table, when Iggy ran up, smiling, and holding something behind his back. "Max, I have a surprise for you" he said, pulling a plate of brownies out from behind his back. How did he know that brownies are my favorite dessert?

"Oh my gosh, thanks Iggy! They are so delicious! You are so awesome" I hadn't realized that the others were at the next table over, talking to some people.

"Max, will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

I blushed, and he blushed "I would love to"

"Friday?"

"Of course"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great"

"I'll pick you up at 7"

"Perfect"

He got a huge smile, hugged me, and then ran off. "So, what did he say?"

"He asked me on a date"

"When"

"Friday, at 7"

"Where?"

"Dinner and a movie"

"We are going to make you look perfect" JJ exclaimed excitedly, and the other two nodded. I felt some one staring at me, I turned around to see nick and he looked pissed, I don't know why, and honestly I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I have had some complaints about me having some miggy, but I am the author. No offense, but its how I want it to be, not you, and you don't know my plans. So please no more complaints about it. **

**Chapter 3**

We got through the rest of lunch, and I had algebra afterwards. I walked into class right before the bell rang. "You are cutting it close Maximum"

"Sorry, I was having trouble unlocking my locker"

"Have a seat"

Just as I put my stuff down at my seat, next to Cam, Mrs. Paisley came on the intercom "Would Maximum Bachelder, please come to the office"

I looked at the teacher, and she nodded "Thank you, Ma'am"

I walked to the office, in the main building; I was in the second building that was across the court yard. "Excuse me; I was called to the office"

"Yes, the principle would like to see you"

I walked into the principal's office, and saw Mrs. Leonardo, Angel's teacher "Ah, Maximum, please come in"

"Where is Angel?" I asked, confused and worried. "What happened?"

"While we were at one of the monuments, some men in black suits and black masks came, and, uh, kidnapped Angel, Jenifer, and Megan. Some people tried to stop them, but they just knocked them unconscious and left. I'm sorry Max, but we don't know where she is" the principal answered, and Angel's teacher. May I be excused?" I asked, trying to hold back tears myself.

"Of course"

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. and I dropped to the ground crying. The bell rang for the end of class, and someone knocked on the door. "Rie, are you in there?" I heard JJ ask. I unlocked the door, and Ginny, JJ, and Cam came in, I closed the door and locked it again.

"Rie, what's wrong?" Cam asked.

"Angel got kidnapped. Her and two of her freinds" I cried, and they all looked shocked then hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, Rie, I'm so sorry. Why? After all that happened last week, why would this happen to you?" Ginny said.

"I'll be back Rie, I'll call mom to pick you and me up, ok?" I nodded. She stood up and ran to the office. She came back five minutes later. "She's coming, we are going to wait outside, and all four of us are being excused from classes"

we waited until the bell rang for the next class then went to wait outside. We were outside for about three minutes, when a big black van pulled up, and men in black jumped out and were heading right at us. We looked at each other and I yelled "Back to back!" we got back to back, and started to fight them off, but then the men ripped of their masks, and their mouths started to elongate, turning canine. They turned to wolves, with human eyes, and were standing on their back legs. Their hands and feet turned to paws, and they ran at us. We had no hope, we couldn't fight them off.

They duck taped our hands, feet, and mouths, and threw us into the van and we drove off. We drove for hours, and then were carried onto a plane. We flew from D.C., for four and half hours, and landed in California I think. Then we were put into another van, and we drove for five hours. We pulled up to this huge building, in the middle of nowhere, carried inside, they took the duck tape off, and we thrown into dog crates. I looked to either side of me, and saw some people I recognized. In the crate directly beside me, there's a seventh grade, Monique (Nudge) I think her name was, across from me was Zephyr, JJ's little brother, although she told me they aren't really siblings, he was adopted, and next to him was another little girl, probably around two, but I don't know her, but there was no sign of Angel. Where could she be?

"Rie, where are we?" I heard Cam whisper.

"I don't know, but we definitely aren't in D.C. anymore"

"What are they going to do to us?" JJ asked

"I don't know" I was getting a little annoyed, I knew as much as they did.

"Who are they" Ginny asked

"I don't know! I know as much as you do!" I snapped, and they shut up "sorry" I apologized.

"I'm scared" Cam admitted

"I know Cam, I am too"

"Maximum Bachelder"

"I'm going by Maximum Ride now. Cut the Bachelder off, daddy" I sneered the daddy, because it was Jeb that was talking to me.

"Fine, Maximum Ride, you are first" and he smirked.

"Fine" I tried to sound cool and collected, but my voice betrayed me by cracking.

He took me out of my cage and brought me to a white room, with a hard metal table in the middle. He told me to lie down, and he strapped me to it. Another scientist came in and hooked something up to me. I don't know what it was but it was more pain than any one person should go through. This pain was agonizing, and it continued for what felt like weeks. When it finally stopped, I opened my eyes, but I don't remember anything.

They brought me back to my cage, and took one of the girls next to me. She looked scared, but left with them. This happened to every person in that room, for the next few hours, and they did that to us every day. We don't remember anything, who we are, if we know each other, where we are, how old we are, where we are from, or who our parents are, if we had any parents.

Over the next couple of days, five more people were thrown in with us, but none of them could remember anything. Two boys, and three girls. The boys were about my age, one had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and was probably six foot tall, and the other one had black hair obsidian eyes, and about the same height. The girls were around six, I would say, one had blonde hair with curls, blue eyes, and was probably over four foot tall, one of the others was short, black hair, green eyes, the other was in between the other two in height, auburn hair, and grayish blue eyes. "Great add five more to the mix" I muttered "Do you know who you are" I asked them, and they all shook their heads. "Then I say we make up names."

They looked at us and we looked at them "I'll be" I thought for a moment, then two words came to mind "Maximum Ride" I said.

"Uh, Iggy" the strawberry blonde said

"Fang" dark hair dude said

"Nudge" the African American said, we were calling her motor mouth, so I guess it's a step up.

"Angel" the curly blonde head said

"Dominique" the little black haired girl said (Jenifer)

"Joy" the auburn haired girl said (Megan)

"Jazmine" the girl next to me said (Cam)

"Gasman" the little boy across from me said

"Astrid" The girl next to Jazmine said (Ginny)

"Ruby" the girl next to Nudge said (JJ)

"Do you want me to name you?" I asked the little girl. She nodded.

"Isabella, or I'll call you Izzy" I told her "Do you like that?" she smiled and nodded. "Good"

Then, a scientist came in and took me. Here we go again. "Lie down"

"I know, I know" they did it again, and the pain lasted for hours, this one was much longer than the rest, and what are they doing? I heard myself screaming, then I was out, but I felt the pain still, but I couldn't scream. I woke up in my cage and saw everyone out except me and Fang. "How long have I been out" he shrugged "They took you and the rest of them yesterday, they haven't taken me yet, they have Izzy right now" He answered. Just when he said that, they brought Izzy in, she was unconscious and they threw her in her cage, they then took Fang. two hours later Jazmine woke up, and an hour after that, they brought Fang's unconscious body back, and threw him into his cage.

"Max, what's on your back?" Jazmine asked me. We were the only two awake, so I ripped off my gown and she looked, "Max, you have wings, I mean like literal wings growing off of your back. Look at my back!" she commanded urgently. I threw my hospital gown back on and she took hers off, and I looked at her back.

"Jaz, you have wings too. How is this happening? Why are they giving us wings?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have a before note, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Cam's mom POV:**

"Twelve children in the D.C. area have gone missing. Maximum Ride Bachelder, Carmon Chelsea Marsden, Ginaveve Rachel Johnson, Jennifer Joy Laura Adams, Nickolas James Abramson, Iggy Michael Jones, Angel Bethany Bachelder, Monique Marietta Michaels, Megan Hope Morgan, Zephyr Taylor Adams, Jenifer Elena Sutton, and Mikayla Faith Liams" their pictures came up with their names. "if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of these children, please call the Washington D.C. police." After that I turned the news off. All of them, kidnapped. I can't believe it! I started to cry, and my husband hugged me close, his tears falling into my hair.

**Max POV:**

"Holy crap, we have wings!" I nearly screamed, but no one else woke up. "Jaz, why would they give us wings? And I have even grown, I was, like, 5' 11" now I'm, like, 6' 4". What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I have grown too. What is going on?"

"Hey, what's all the screaming about?" Astrid (Ginny) asked, finally waking up.

"Let me see you back" I commanded

She pulled her gown up so that I could see her back, and she had wings too. "Why" she asked, dropping her gown to cover her back again.

"Look" Jaz and I said together and we turned and pulled our gowns up too. "See"

"You have…wings. They are small, but they are wings. Do I have them too" she asked urgently.

"Yes. I think we all do!" I answered.

"Holy crap! Why do we have wings?"

"We don't know, but do you think we would be able to actually fly?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that when they get bigger, they are going to try to make us" I answered. Just then a huge wolf man burst through the door.

"More testing, little piggies." He sneered. We were the only three awake, so he pulled us out, and led us to a maze. "Ready, run" he commanded, pushing me forward. I ran, trying to find the exit. I ran into a dead end, and I stopped, trying to catch my breath. The tile I was on started to shock me and a surge of electricity shot through my legs, and I started to run again. I ran and heard "Run" and heard it again five minutes later. I nearly ran into Jaz, and I yelled sorry, but I kept running. After fifteen more minutes, I found the exit. Surprisingly, I wasn't out of breathe. They gave me a glass of water, and two minutes later, Jazmine ran out, and she wasn't out of breathe either, four minutes after that Astrid ran through. Five minutes later, we were brought back to the beginning, and there was a piece of paper posted outside of the door.

_Experiment 683-f2m _(max)_ ran 112 miles per hour average_

_Experiment 424-z7r _(Astrid/Ginny) _ran 104 miles per hour average_

_Experiment 573-6ts _(Jazmine/Carmon) _ran 107 miles per hour average_

We looked at each other in surprise. "How?"

"I don't know" I answered Astrid's question

"Go again, then back to your cage" the wolf man barked.

"Run as fast as you can for as long as you can" I whispered to them

"Go" he pushed me in, and I ran as fast as I could, into the maze. It was different this time, but I still ran. I got to the exit in ten minutes this time, and waited for the others. Jaz came through three minutes later, and Astrid came through five minutes after that. We were brought back to the beginning, again, and there was a second paper up.

_Experiment 683-f2m _(max) _ran 254 miles per hour average_

_Experiment 424-z7r _(Astrid) _ran 239 miles per hour average_

_Experiment 573-6ts _(Jaz) _ran 234 miles per hour average_

He threw us back into our cages, and we looked at each other. No one else was up yet.

"_How"_

"I don't know" I said

"You don't know what?" Jazmine asked

"Astrid just asked how"

"In my head, I never said it out loud"

"Jazmine think something"

"_I think Iggy is really hot"_

"You think Iggy is hot" I whispered.

Her eyes got wide. "Yes, I want to try. Think something"

"_Fang is super cute"_ I thought.

"Really? I think Iggy is way hotter than Fang" Jaz whispered back

"Holy crap. Now I want to try. Jazmine, Max, think something"

"_Izzy is so adorable, especially when she is asleep" _

"_Angel looks like she has a halo with her blonde curls spread around her head like that"_

"Max thinks Izzy is adorable, especially when she is asleep, and Jaz thinks Angel looks like she has a halo with her blonde curls spread around her head like that."

"Holy crap, that's exactly what I was thinking! Do you think we all can do that?"

"I hope not, because then we could communicate between the three of us without eaves droppers." Jaz commented.

"I hope Ruby can" Astrid said

"Me to" I said, then Ruby woke up.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Lift your gown" we commanded at the same time. She did and showed us that she also had wings. Then we showed her ours. "Now think something. We will tell you what it is"

"_Why does nudge talk so much?"_

"Why does nudge talk so much" we said together.

"You can read minds? I want to try. Max, think something"

"_I think Fang is super cute" _I thought again.

"Fang is super cute" she whispered back, and I nodded.

"We can read minds! Can anyone else?"

"We don't know we are the only ones up" then Mr. wolf man returned, and dragged Ruby out. When she came back she said "110 miles per hour the first time and 242 the second" she said wide eyed.

"112 and 254" I replied

Jaz said "104 and 239"

"107 and 234" Astrid finished

"Holy crap"

Then everyone else woke up, almost at once. "Nice of you to finally join the living" we commented. We had everyone show us their backs then we showed them ours, and we had everyone try the mind reading test, of course we didn't make comments about the guys hotness, but no one else could read minds.

"Ok, so we all have wings, Astrid, Ruby, Jaz, and I can run really fast, and the four of us can read minds." I summed up. "Everybody, if you start to get a special ability, tell us right away" they all nodded in agreement, then Izzy looked at me seriously. _"I do"_ I heard her think. "What's yours, sweetie?"

Then she reached through the bars, touched Fang's hair, and her light brown hair, turned black, she reached through the bars, and touch Iggy's eyelids, and her big innocent looking green eyes, turned crystal blue. She reached through Fang's again, touched his arm, and her pale skin turned a darkish tan. "That's amazing, sweetie, that is so cool" she looked at me again, and beamed, then she giggled her cute little girl giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy! I got to chapter five! Thank you to all the support from my fans, I love you all!**

**Chapter 5**

"_Max, what do you think of Iggy?"_

"_I think you like him, and he is sweet, why?"_

"_I really like him, and he is so nice, and amazing!"_

"_Well…"_

"_I wonder what he thinks of me."_

"_Hold on, I'll see"_

"_Thanks Max"_

"_No problem" _I tuned Jaz out, and listened to Iggy

"_I wonder what they are "talking" about. It's really cool, but annoying when they talk to each other in their minds. *sigh* Jaz is so cute. Haha, crap, max is looking at me! Max, get out of my head! I'm probably just being paranoid. No, I'm not, now she's laughing. Max, get out of my head, right now!" _I was laughing so hard, but I turned back to Jaz.

"_So"_

"_He thinks you are so cute"_

"_Really? Is that what he really said?"_

"_Yes, he said that, he's also getting suspicious, so maybe we should stop talking in our heads for right now."_

"_Wait, what about you and Fang?"_

"_What about us?"_

"_You said yourself that you think he is super cute"_

"_Oh, that, well, I don't know. What do you think?"_

"_Hold on, you did this for me so I'll do this for you"_

**Jazmine POV:**

I tuned Max out, and turned to Fang. _"*sigh* why does Max have to be so amazing? Why do we have to be locked up? Why did they have to take her? Why do I have to love her so much? We have been locked up for so long, is anybody even looking for us? She is so cute, I love her so much, I wonder if she likes me. *sigh* I sound like a girl now, but she is just to amazing not to think about. I want to be the person to save her, to be the one to break her out. MAX, I LOVE YOU; I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LOVE ME! Crap, Jazmine, get your butt out of my head!"_

"_So?" Max asked._

"_He loves you, he wants to be the one to break you out, he can't stop thinking about you, he thinks you are so cute, and he wants to know if you like him"_

**Max POV:**

"You, come with me" the wolf dude commanded.

"Like I have a choice" I muttered. We walked out of the room and saw other wolf men walk into it, to collect the others.

"Experiment 683-f2m, lay here"

"Fine"

"Do you remember anything from before six months ago?"

"Nope"

"Even if you did, you wouldn't remember anything real. You have been here since the day you were born, when we took you from your parents, as infants. Here I'll show you"

They strapped me down, put these goggles and ear buds on me, and showed me the day I was born, when they took mefrom a hospital. Then experiments that I went through every day since then, fourteen years worth, in seven hours. We went through day after day, and I saw Fang, Nudge, Izzy, and the others coming in as babies, I raised Angel, Gazzy, and Izzy. Holy crap, this is crazy.

**Cam's Mom POV:**

"Twelve children in the D.C. area have gone missing. Maximum Ride Bachelder, Carmon Chelsea Marsden, Ginaveve Rachel Johnson, Jennifer Joy Laura Adams, Nickolas James Abramson, Iggy Michael Jones, Angel Bethany Bachelder, Monique Marietta Michaels, Megan Hope Morgan, Zephyr Taylor Adams, Jenifer Elena Sutton, and Mikayla Faith Liams" their pictures came up with their names. "If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of these children, please call the Washington D.C. police" After that I turned the news off. All of them, kidnapped. I can't believe it! I started to cry, and my husband hugged me close, his tears falling into my hair. I turned the news back on. "Nickolas, Maximum, Carmon, Ginaveve, Jenifer-Joy, and Iggy, were taken from the hospital, on the day of their birth, fifteen years ago. Monique was taken on the day of her birth twelve years ago. Zephyr was taken from the hospital when he was born nine years ago. Megan, Angel, and Jenifer were taken seven years ago at their birth. And Mikayla was taken only two years ago. Though some of them were taken a long time ago, their families still miss them very much, and have not given up hope in finding them." That was the end of the report and I turned the tv off. I still miss my Carmon.

**Max POV:**

As it turns out, we all have wings, but only Jaz, Ruby, Astrid, and I can run that fast, and we are the only ones that can read minds. Though Izzy's power is freaking awesome! Some of the others have special powers too. Sometimes, Angel can go invisible, but she can't control it, and Iggy can change the length of his hair and change his eye color to practically any color he wants. It's a weird talent but whatever.

"Iggy, will you stop that" I barked. His eyes were shifting from blue to green to red to orange to grey to black to and yellow, in five second intervals. It was driving me crazy!

"Why, it's fun"

"It's annoying" I muttered.

I wonder, I tried to push him to stop doing it. _"Iggy, you really want to stop. You really do want to stop." _I said over and over again in my head.

"I want to stop, I really do want to stop" he muttered, and Jaz looked at me.

"_What happened, do you do something?" _I read Jaz's mind.

"_Yes, I tried to control his mind, and it worked. Oooh you should try! Do it to Nudge, get her to say I am a pretty little pickle fish" _I mentally said. We both started laughing.

I listed in, _"Nudge, say I am a pretty little pickle fish" she urged "say I am a pretty little pickle fish, so everyone can hear"_

"I AM A PRRETTY LITTLE PICKLE FISH!" she nearly screamed. And everyone looked at her confused, while Jaz and I were laughing. Nudge blushed, and started laughing. "Sorry, must have dozed off" she muttered.

"_Max, Jaz, did you do that?" Ruby asked, then Ginny chimed in._

"_Can you control minds?"_

"_Yes, you should try, Ruby, tell Gazzy to sing I am a bird, I fly so high, I am a bird, I can touch the sky." We cracked up._

"_Astrid, get Fang to say, Max, I love you with all of my feathery fish sticks!" we started laughing again._

We listened in as they prompted them to say these things. "I am a bird, I fly so high, I am a bird, I can touch the sky!"Gazzy sang at the top of his voice, and everyone looked at him in confusion, then Fang practically screamed "I LOVE MAX WITH ALL OF MY FEATHERY FISHSTICKS!" and everyone laughed really hard, and Gazzy and Fang blushed and looked down.

"Why did we do that?" Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and Nudge asked at the same time, and looked at us seriously.

"How should we know?" we tried to say calmly, and defensively.

"Yeah, sure, of course the _mind readers _don't know why we said something against our will."

"We might have developed a new skill" I said nonchalantly. Then the four of us laughed.

"Great" they muttered, and we laughed maniacally.

"Watch" Izzy said.

We watched Izzy, and she changed size. Like, suddenly she was little two year old girl size, then she barely fit in the cage because she was bigger than Angel. Then she shrunk to the size of a Scottish terrier. "Wow, Izzy, that's amazing! Can you go any smaller?" she shook her head. "That is so cool" she looked like I had just handed her a huge package of chocolate, I smiled back at her. She just giggled her little girl giggle again, she is so cute!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! please R&amp;R! love you my peeps! you rock!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER! And thanks for all the great comments! Oh, and for those of you that were complaining about the powers I gave the girls. I KNOW THEY ARE ANGEL'S! How could I write this and not know? But I wanted to change things, I wanted variety, it would be boring if I just left the powers the way they were. I wanted to be different. Thank you for listening to my little rant, now…**

**Max: get on with it!**

**Me: ok, calm down**

**Max: but this is a great chapter, and you are taking forever!**

**Me: Max, Calm thy self!**

**Jaz: yeah Max, you have to think about happy thoughts, like the fact that fang loves you with all of his feathery fish sticks!**

**Fang: hey, you forced me to say that!**

**Jaz: no! I made Nudge say "I am a pretty little pickle fish!" **

**Max: and I made Iggy say "I really want to stop this, I really do want to stop" in that robot voice. You know why would you give him that power? It's really annoying!**

**Me: Hey! I gave it to him because that is what the creative juices told me to. Plus, it's a fangin awesome power!**

**Fang: then who did make me? Wait; did you just say fangin awesome?**

**Me: yes, I did! You have a problem with that? Before you answer, remember, I am the author, and I can easily have an eraser rip your throat out…so do you?**

**Fang: *gulps* nope, it's fine**

**Me: good, now for the chapter…**

**Fang: Wait, who made me say that?**

**Max & Jaz: Not telling**

**Fang: come on!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I have to get this chapter started already!**

**Fang, Max, & Jaz: Fine**

**Me: thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Maximum Ride. I own the plot, Ruby, Astrid, Jaz, Joy, Izzy, and Dominique, and some of the powers.**

**Chapter 6**

"MAXIMUM RIDE, JAZMINE, RUBY, AND ASTRID! WILL YOU STOP GETTING INTO OUR HEADS!" Iggy screamed, and the four of us started laughing.

Ok so five minutes back Ruby made Fang say, well scream "MAX, YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WANNABE EMO CHICKEN WINGS!" Astrid made Gazzy say "Joy, I love you, will you be my little birdie wife?" Jaz made Iggy scream "I LOVE MY ITSY BITSY TEENY WEENY YELLOW POLKA DOT BEKINI!" and I made Dominique scream "GAZZY IS MY HOTTIE BOY, AND I WANT TO HAVE ONE OF HIS FEATHERS!" while the four of us, Nudge, Angel, and Izzy laughed, and they huffed, in exasperation. Which bring us back to "WILL YOU STOP GETTING INTO OUR HEADS" and we laughed.

"But, it's awesome!" Izzy squealed.

"Izzy, did you just say a full sentence?" I asked, I love this girl, like she was my own.

"Yes"

"I have never heard that, other than in your head."

"I know! I can!"

"Wow"

"Max" she said than cleared her throat, which meant read my mind. The really cool thing is that Izzy can tune us out if she wants, sometimes, we can't hear her thoughts.

"_Yeah, sweetie"_

"_Make Astrid start crying, and make her sob, then have her say I feel like a chicken wing, and all I'm missing is the barbecue sauce" _

We smiled evilly, but everyone was arguing so they didn't notice.

"_Astrid, cry, cry, cry" she started to sob "Now say, while crying, I feel like a chicken wing and all I'm missing is the barbecue sauce! Then scream, why does the god of the all holy emo chicken hate me?"_

Astrid was still crying. "Astrid what's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"I feel like a chicken wing and all I'm missing is the barbecue sauce!" everyone just looked at each other "WHY DOES THE GOD OF THE ALL HOLY EMO CHICKEN HATE ME!" and everyone just stared at her. "MAXIMUM! Why did you do that?"

"Izzy's plan, well, except the all holy emo chicken thing, that was all me"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed, and then we all laughed.

Suddenly I stopped laughing, and everyone looked at me, I had a plan. I was still, and silent and I looked out of the window, towards the hall, and just stared. They looked back and forth between me and the window _"Max, you ok?" _Astrid asked, in my head, but I shut her out, we can block each other, and just continued to stare. I started forcing myself to shake, and I raised a shaky hand pointing towards the window, and made myself the size of dinner plates. Then, I let out a blood curdling scream, and dove under my blankets, covering my whole body. I was shaking with silent laughter, but they thought I was scared. I heard them trying to move to see what I saw, which was nothing, and a shaky little girl voice saying "Maxie, what was it?" crap, I forgot about Izzy, I wonder if I scared her. I listened to her thoughts _"Maxie, I know you are listening. I know you didn't see anything, but I'm playing along with it. It should be great!" _

"_Iz, did you block them out?"_

"_Yes"_

_Do the same thing I did, only on the opposite side. Let's really freak them out!"_

"_Ok!" she agreed excitedly._

I heard the faint rattle of her shaking "Izzy, what is it?" I heard nudge ask.

Let she let out a high pitched, ear splitting scream, and she too dove under her blankets, and was shaking. Then I opened a path to Jaz, she would be my other partner in crime with this one. _"Jaz, close your mind to the others"_

"_Ok, whats up"_

"_There is nothing out there, Izzy and I are pulling a prank on the others. Keep a scared face on. Wanna help?"_

"_Sure"_

"_do the same thing we dd, but point into a different corner. K?"_

"_K" _she did. Now, one more person should do the trick.

"_Hey Angel, wanna help pull a prank?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Do what we did, pointing to a defferent corner, and we will really freak them out, but first, look scared and confused" _she did.

"Guys, whats going on?" I heard the Gasman's shaky whisper. Angel got a new power, she can project things.

"_Angel, project an eraser, as detailed as you can, in the corners we pointed at, then let them multiply. First slowly then faster" then I opened to all three of them "when someone screams, we will slowly emerge from our blankets, with glazed over expressions, and we will say together it is time for you to die over and over again, but together. Ok?"_

"_Ok" they all said._

5…4…3…2…1…"" Nudge scream

"_Ok, gang, three, two, one, emerge. Three, two, one,"_

"It is time for you to die, it is time for you to die" we repeated over and over again. And everyone looked terrified. Perfect!


	7. authors note

**Ok, so I have decided, I am not going to do anymore chapters until I get some more reviews. It doesn't seem like anybody, except a few, like my stories, and I want to hear feedback. This goes for all of my stories. Please send feedback. Does anybody truly like my stories? I really want to know. Please send me reviews, and feedback. And vote in my pole. I don't have a requirement for how many reviews I get before I start again, but I would like more that I have. Please, pretty please, send me more reviews. I would LOVE to hear from you, and no review, question, or comment is stupid, so please write anything and everything you feel about my stories down, and send them to me. I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOYAL FANS! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, I felt bad cause I meant to post this one, but it didn't go up. I don't know why though. I hope it's good! Sorry I haven't posted on this one for a while. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

We couldn't keep it up anymore, the erasers disappeared, and we broke down laughing. "It was a-a joke?" nudge asked, still looking terrified.

"Yep" I said, then broke down laughing again.

"You are a real jerk, you know that?" Iggy said.

"Hey, how do you know I thought of it?" I asked, defensively

"Easy, I know you, and you were the first to duck and cover."

"Good point"

Just the BAM! The door burst open, and five burley erasers burst through the door. "You" he pointed to me. crap! "Are coming with me." no duh, Einstein. I could have figured that one out.

He let me out of the cage, everybody still and silent around me. _"Fang, do you trust me?" _he nodded. _"Then I need you to come up with a plan to get you guys out of here."_

"_What about you Max?"_

"_Trust me. I know what I'm doing"_

"_Ok but how?"_

"_I gave Jaz a bobby pin. Can you pick locks?" _we were walking away from the room, but I could still talk to Fang. I don't know why, but he was the only one I could talk to when I'm not in the same room.

"_I think so"_

"_Have her pass it to you. pick the lock, fast, get out, the get everyone else out as quickly as you can. When I get there, I'll transmit where I am. Then you guys come find me, be sneaky though, and Fang"_

"_Yeah" _

"_Keep Izzy, Angel, and the other little girls safe. And Fang, be careful"_

Oh, and for those of you who haven't guessed yet…Fang and I are sort of dating. Well, as much as you can date a guy when you are locked in a cage twenty four seven. Only he, I, and the girls (Astrid, Jazmine, and Ruby) know. It would just be weird to share that info with the others. Izzy sort of feels like my baby girl, I can't explain it, but she feels really close to my heart. And that is about the most touchy feely stuff you will ever hear me say. "So, dog boy, where are you taking me?" I asked snidely.

"You'll see" he replied, oh so cryptically. I groaned at his lame answer. After about eight minutes of walking through endless white hall after endless white hall, we turned into a science room, filled with metal tables, surgical equipment, chemicals, and whatever other terrible, nightmarish thing you can think of. I rolled my eyes "What a warm welcome, I am so glad I get to see your ugly faces again" I said to the scientists that were waiting to strap me to a table. I had been telling Fang every turn we took. _"Fang, you ready yet?"_

"_Yeah, we are headed your way. Five minutes tops."_

"_Rodger"_

I couldn't get strapped to that table. Our wings had grown out to what had to be full size. The girls and I had fourteen foot wings; the guys had an almost fifteen foot wingspan, the little girls (Angel and her friends) had eight foot wings spans, Izzy had a four foot wingspan, Gazzy had a ten foot wingspan, and nudge had a twelve foot wingspan. Izzy can't fly so us older kids will carry her until she can. The scientists had measured our wings every day, and the best part, was that we can actually fly! The erasers left and the six scientists were standing there, menacingly, waiting for me to come closer. I did, but when one of them came closer, I jumped, kicked him in the head, and knocked him unconscious. Did I mention that we are way stronger that the average body builder? Even Angel and her friends, Izzy not so much, but she was only two. I fought every scientist coming my way, some were easier than others, until four raged claws dug themselves into my back, and sliced down, slicing open from my right shoulder blade to my left hip, and successfully ripping open my night gown. Lovely, just what I needed. I cried out in pain, spun around, and chopped down hard at the base of the erasers neck, but it barely even affected him. We were fighting, hand to hand combat, every move hurting my back, but adrenaline was pumping through me, and I was seeing in red. Suddenly, everyone else burst through the doors, Fang and Iggy knocking the eraser unconscious. "Max, Let's go!" Fang commanded. "There is more coming." we raced out of there, and saw the other erasers coming. We raced down hall after hall, and found a window. I passed Izzy to Fang, as I leaped at the window, and burst through the window. Hey I already had giant gashes, why not add glass cuts. I sped upwards, looked behind me, and saw Fang leap out of the window, the girls, then the little kids, then Gazzy, then Nudge, and finally, Iggy. They got to the same height as us, then we heard gun shots, and I felt a sudden pain in my shoulder. I started to waver, as Fang handed Jazmine Izzy, and I dropped like a rock. I was falling, waiting for ground to meet me, and then I felt Fang's strong arms under my and us starting to rise again. We sped away as I slowly lost consciousness…

**I know, I said that I wouldn't post until I got more reviews, but I felt bad because I meant to post this earlier, and it didn't upload. I hope you liked it! I know it was shorter than my others, but I still hope you loved it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYBODY! How are my favorite readers today? Well, if any of you care, I just had my birthday! So I'm doing pretty good! You would also know I just had my birthday if you read the latest two my life after school updates. Oh, and PLEASE read my newest story, **_**The Time of Our Lives, **_**and review please! I will be adding another MR story too, so you should read that too. I don't know the title yet, but the story is good! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the sound of being rushing around and the smell of a… hospital? I felt a strong hand in mine, and a different, tiny hand in my other. I opened my eyes to see Fang on my left, his hand in mine, asleep with his head on his arm on the edge of my bed. I looked to my left and saw Izzy, holding that hand, curled up in a ball on the other edge of my bed. I looked around the room to see the other hospital bed being taken up by Angel, Dominique (Jenifer), and Joy (Megan). There were cots scattered around the room with Iggy, Jaz, Astrid, and Ruby. Everyone was asleep. I looked back to Fang, and moved my hand a little, so that he would wake up. He did.

"_Hey" _I thought to him.

"_Hey" _he thought back. _"How are you feeling?"_

"_Sore, what happened? The last thing I remember is jumping through the window"_

"_You were…shot" _he thought hesitantly_. "In the left shoulder"_

I looked at my left shoulder, and it was bandaged in white gauze. _"Is everyone else ok?"_

"_Yes. We are perfectly fine. You on the other hand have a bullet wound, cuts all over from the glass, and gashes on your back."_

"_What did you tell the hospital?"_

"_Bear attack, for the gashes, you got hit by a bullet when someone tried to shoot the bear to get it off of you, and you fell on broken glass when the bear attacked you."_

"_Rough day"_

"_Yeah" _then he leant closer, and gently pressed his soft lips to mine, and kissed me. I kissed back, wrapped one arm around his neck, moving as little as possible, because I was sore, and I didn't want to wake up Izzy. We kissed for a while; it was actually the first time I kissed him. What? You don't get a lot of opportunity when you are locked in cages. His tongue licked my lips, and I granted entrance, but I won't give you details. We broke apart, gasping for air, and I was smiling like an idiot. Then Izzy moved, and we both looked at her. She was uncurling, and her eyes looked tired and groggy. "Hey sweetie"

"Hi Maxie" she said, bubbly.

"How are you?"

"Tired"

"Come here" I gestured for her to come closer. She crawled up and nestled herself next to me. I wrapped my arm around her; she put her head on my right shoulder, and fell asleep again. I looked at her, smiled, and then looked at Fang, who was also smiling.

"Go to sleep" I whispered to him. He nodded, walked over to an empty cot, laid down, and fell asleep. I pulled my blanket over Izzy, and wrapped both of my arms around her, and I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to fin Jaz, Astrid, and Ruby up and sitting next to me, the guys gone, and the little girls, including Izzy, were gone too. "Hey" I said.

"Hey, how are you?" Astrid asked.

"Fine"

"How was your little make out session with Fang last night?" Ruby asked, smirking.

I blushed "How?"

"I woke up and saw you" Jaz said

"Oh, ummm, good? I don't know how to answer that question."

"You answer with honesty. The guys went to get food, the little girls went with, so, how was it?"

"Fine, it was amazing! It was so good! I loved it!" I said, exasperated.

"Knew it!" Astrid called. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the door, and blushed, because I saw Fang standing there, smirking, and I knew he heard me. great, an ego boost for Fang, just what we need! I sighed, and started to eat the food he was handing me. I didn't realize it a second ago, but I was STARVING!

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, but I need ideas! HELP! And R&R PLEASE! LOVE YA'LL!**


	10. hiatus

**This story is on hiatus for now. Sorry, but I need to take a break from this story, and I don't know where this story is going. So sorry, but it is. **


	11. adoption notice

**I'm no longer going to do this story. I'm sorry but I don't know where I want it to go. If anyone wants to adopt it, please PM me, and I will give you all rights to it! Please PM me! I look forward to hearing from you!**


	12. it's been adopted

"**New Girl In Town" has been adopted by two authors. Their names are below! Read it!**

**6l4v4a is me**

**Robert de Spaz**


End file.
